


Bonus: Golden Bow

by wheel_pen



Series: Darkwood Eastport [31]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Kid Fic, Polygamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4041433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheel_pen/pseuds/wheel_pen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Golden Bow clan arrives in Los Angeles. A very brief scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonus: Golden Bow

**Author's Note:**

> The bad words are censored; that’s just how I do things. I own nothing and appreciate the chance to play in this universe. I’ve given a lot of thought to the Darkwood culture, so if something seems confusing, feel free to ask. I hope you enjoy!

Trip was waiting at the bottom of the escalator—his face lit up when he spotted them, and Jon could think of few times when he'd been gladder to see the blond. "Apa!" Ken called excitedly, suddenly trying to launch himself from Jon's arms, and Jon restrained the boy with difficulty. Ken started to wail indignantly, and Jon gave Trip a look that explained the entire journey had been this way.

The blond grinned a bit in sympathy and took the four-year-old from Jon as soon as they were close enough. "Shh, shh, Kenny," he soothed, rocking him a bit. "Calm down there, buddy, we're gonna be home soon. Glad to see you," he added to Jon as they embraced quickly.

"You, too," the older man agreed, turning to check on his companions. He took the little girl from Hoshi's arms—of course, Mari was sleeping now that they were _off_ the plane—so the petite woman could hug Trip as well and give Ken a tired but encouraging smile.

"You doin' okay, darlin'?" Trip asked, letting her lean against him for a second.

"I cannot wait to get to the-the whatever and take a hot shower, and a nap," the woman sighed. She rested a hand against the modest bulge of her stomach. "And I'm starving! I haven't been able to eat anything all day…"

"Well don't you worry, darlin', the hotel's just a few minutes away," Trip assured her. "And we've got all the hot water, beds, and food you want."

"Polly's there by herself, with five children?" commented the final member of the group dryly. "She'll be eager to see _us_ again, I'm sure."

"Here, let me take some of those for you, Malcolm," Trip offered, reaching for the various tote bags and wheeled suitcases the dark-haired man was bearing.

"No, no, I'm okay," he insisted.

"Where is the rest of the luggage going to be?" Hoshi inquired, glancing around. The large airport was a loud, chaotic place, and no matter how many times Jon had explained it all to her, she still couldn't quite figure it out.

"Over here, I think," Trip replied, directing them towards a large luggage carousel whose sign was flashing. "Flight 425. Might take a few minutes to come up," he added. "I've been watchin' it all for a while."

"How long have you been here?" Malcolm asked curiously.

"'Bout an hour," Trip answered, a little sheepishly. "Didn't want to miss you guys."

"Is the car here?" Jon prompted. He was all for friendly reunions and catching up—but maybe _after_ they were all settled at the hotel.

"Right, right," Trip agreed, turning towards the door. "It's right out here. Why don't you guys all hop in and I'll wait for the bags? Hey, you guys could even take off now, and I'll catch a cab in a few minutes."

"You'll _what_?" Malcolm asked in confusion.

Jon grinned. "Sounds like Trip is picking up some of the local lingo."

"Okay, watch this door here," Trip was instructing. "It turns, see? You gotta get in at just the right time, and don't be slow—"

There was some awkwardness with Malcolm and the bags, but after a moment they were all standing on the pavement outside, under the blazing blue sky. "Bit warm, isn't it?" Malcolm observed, squinting in the strong light.

"It feels wonderful," Hoshi countered, closing her eyes and turning her face to the sun.

"Look, Kenny, you see that? That's a palm tree," Trip pointed out to the boy. "Isn't it funny-looking?"

He stopped beside one of the large vehicles in the long line that trailed out from the entrance to the airport. Seeing him the driver hurried to hop out and come around. "Well good afternoon, good afternoon," he boomed cheerfully. "This must be our special party!"

Trip grinned. "This is Clive. We've been talkin' _all_ about Los Angeles," he explained, switching to English. "Clive knows every inch of it."

"Yes, sir," Clive agreed, sliding open the door of the van. "Been on these old streets a _long_ time. Anywhere you need to go, you just ask Clive. Here, let me take those, sir," he offered to Malcolm.

"Oh, well, thank you," Malcolm agreed, at Jon's nod, and Clive hefted the various bags into the back of the van.

"Okay, Hoshi, why don't you climb up there, there you go, sit right there," Trip directed. "Now Kenny, we've got a special seat for you, you see that?"

"Tired," Ken whined unhelpfully.

"I know, baby," Trip sympathized, helping Hoshi fasten him into the car seat. "You just go to sleep, okay?"

Mari was tucked into the other car seat and Hoshi strapped herself in peremptorily, leaving the three men standing on the sidewalk. "You guys get in, go to the hotel," Trip repeated. "I'll get the bags."

"That's not necessary," Jon replied, as Malcolm shook his head as well. "Malcolm, wait with Hoshi, Trip and I will get the luggage."

Malcolm began to protest. "Jon, Trip and I can—" A look from the older man cut him off. "Or I could wait here with Hoshi," he ended, climbing into the van.

Trip grinned and reached for a tote bag he'd brought with him. "Here, keep you guys occupied," he remarked, digging two small objects out. He handed one to Malcolm and one to Hoshi, who looked at them in confusion. "They're pudding cups," Trip explained, passing out plastic spoons as well.

"Are they edible?" Malcolm asked dubiously.

"Sure, the kids love 'em!" Trip insisted. "I've got more in here, help yourselves."


End file.
